Blind Obedience
by Chincha40
Summary: His body? An empty shell. He is without emotion. His only purpose is to lead sacrificial virgins to thier death. Why? Because the Pit they are fed to will release the damned otherwise. The Umbreon served for millenia without issue until he meets an Espeon destined to be next on the chopping block. Story inspired by various metal songs.
1. Chapter 1

Warning Introduction is graphic.

The Pit… a being which had been asked by the gods to hold those not eligible for the afterlife. For in the early days containing so many sinners became troublesome. Many had found ways to escape their various "hells". The Pit had agreed upon one condition; that it be supplied with virgin females to feast upon every one in a while. No set time was ever agreed upon. It could be once every fifty years or once every six months.

So the middle realm was created for the Pit to reside in. Between the afterlife and the realm of life.

The middle realm was a forest, at either end was a gate. One for life the other for the afterlife. Somewhere between laid the Pit. It's exact location hidden from all, even the gods. One village resided within the middle realm. Its purpose was a simple one. Raise the virgins to be fed to the pit. The villagers didn't know of this. They simply knew that they lived simple lives, and that every once in a while, one of their young women would be taken off by a strange man.

But the Pit was picky. It was given a little power over the middle realm in order to communicate what kind of female it wanted. When it was time, the pit would send forth a being it created from the realm.

Once it's task was complete, it sat, it never eat, it never slept, it was blessed with eternal youth. Yet it only waited for the next task which would be the same as the last.

Chapter 1:

His body?

It's just a shell.

That soul? It knows nothing but blind obedience. He has come from the pit to complete his task.

Calmly, the Umbreon pulled his body up from the dirt. His mission awaited. He started his walk toward the village.

His body was cold, he could feel the life trickling back into his numbed bones and muscles. He could feel his heart pounding away from within. It had been so long.

As he journeyed he noticed the full moon, its pink light filtered down from the treetops.

The small village, locked in time, was made of stones and thatch roofs. It's inhabitance waited at the village center for the hooded one. The one who would choose the feast. They waited in silence; many villagers holding torches in hopes of it protecting them from him. He had not appeared in quite some time.

A path led from the forest edge to the village center where the crowd made a gap for the being to walk through.

The elder, Malachi, an Absol of advanced age, stood in the center clothed in a grey tunic.

The Umbreon emerged from the forest and slowly followed the path up to the village center. The village people knelt as he entered the circle.

"Bring her forth." Malachi ordered.

She stepped forward. Her body covered in a grey tunic. She was an Espeon.

His mouth went dry, his heart rate increased. He was stunned. He felt something, odd. He was astounded by her beauty. He had seen none other like her in his millennia of servitude. He was infatuated by her soft features; her purple eyes twinkled in the torchlight. Her lavender fur was without a blemish. She was perfect.

The Umbreon stood for a single second, his feeling rushing through him.

Malachi stood close enough to see the Umbreon's face. He knew something was up. The beings cold demeanor was gone in seconds when she stepped forward. His cheeks were red! Malachi was shocked, he had been performing this ritual for nearly a lifetime and had never seen the Umbreon look like this!

The Umbreon forced himself to take the chain the woman was bound by. He led her down the path and into the forest.

~She'll be killed~ He thought. Another emotion erupted from within. It was…painful. But he had no word for it.

~No…she will not die not this one!~ He shouted in his head. He turned away from the direction his emergence area was in. To some other direction.

"Whats your name?" She asked. Her voice had fear. She knew she would die soon. She simply needed something to take her mind off it. Or at the very least stall him.

"A…name?" He responded flatly. His voice had little emotion to it.

"Yeah…What's yours?" She asked.

"I…don't have…one." He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"So…you're mother just didn't name you?"

"What's…a mother?" He managed to imitate the word she said.

"The woman who gave birth to you."

"The Pit…gave birth to me. Gave me no name…only a purpose." His speech was improving. It was clear he hadn't spoken words in an while.

She couldn't believe it. The entire town thought this being was a monster who came to kill women for fun. No he was simply an empty shell. A pawn. A soulless being who just followed orders from some demonic being. (Wrong again)

"What's…your name?" He asked.

"Elizabeth." "How far are we from the Pit?"

"Not going to the pit anymore."

Elizabeth's eyes shot open like fireworks!

"Why not I've been chosen! "

There was a silence.

"I…like you…too much." His face was a deep red blush. He avoided eye contact. She was shocked beyond belief. Elizabeth had seen this look before. It was the look of a young boy who had just admitted he had a crush on a girl.

~He has feelings!?~

They continued walking on. Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts. Her captor was quiet again. She wondered if she was in danger. If he would kill her, was he some kind of psycho?

After a while he stopped and turned to speak to her.

"Can I have a name Elizabeth?" His speech had improved. It was almost normal. "Must I be named by a woman?"

"No not necessarily." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Unchain me and I'll give you a name."

The Umbreon immediately stepped up to her and broke the chains as if they were sticks. He was shockingly strong. He towered over her. His red eyes were intimidating and his cloak just made him look mysterious.

He gently touched her hand to hold it.

Elizabeth yipped and pulled her hand back when he touched it, it was freezing cold!

"God, your hands are so cold!"

"The Pit is cold. So I am too. Sorry."

"Wait…hell is cold?"

"Not hell, no such place. There is the Pit. It is dark, cold and wet."

"I know what I'll name you. I'll name you Chill."

"Thank you Elizabeth." He said. His face turned into an innocent smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They continued walking on for a while. Elizabeth was getting tired fast. She couldn't escape now she needed to wait for him to go to sleep.

~Damn, he doesn't get tired does he? How long can he just walk on for?~

"Chill, why don't we go back to the Village. You could have friends there. _I will be there._ "

"The Village would be destroyed by the Pit because I did not bring you to it."

"You could warn them before it comes."

"No one could escape it then. We are to far away now."

"Not really we couldn't have been walking for more than an hour."

"Look" He said pointing towards the full moon. It hung low in the sky. It had returned to its normal silvery-white color. "We have been walking for six hours. We must hurry to the gate of life. We could pass through it and escape the Pit's wrath."

"What would the gods say?! They might kill us!"

Chill sat down on a log to fix a tear in his cloak.

"I don't care if I die. They will **not** hurt you because if they do they will regret it."

"Chill, shut up and stop trying to impress me. The gods could strike you down at any moment." Elizabeth hated when guys would 'act tough' to impress her.

"The gods are not as powerful as you think" He replied bluntly. Much of their power was lost when they made the three realms. They do have power but, I draw mine from the Pit. The Pit is a realm all its own."

"Wow." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

Chill got up and bade Elizabeth to keep following him. And she complied; she expected to die soon from the lunatic she was following.

~Why am I following him?~ She asked herself.

It was late into the night Elizabeth was becoming weary of walking, her ankles ached, her knees burned and her hips were sore.

"Chill, I need to rest we've been walking all night."

"We should keep walking till the morning."

"WHY?!" She replied in frustration.

"The Pit is still waiting for me. If we can walk until dawn we would be safer. It won't be as active during the day because its skin is sensitive to heat. It could die from sunburns."

"You keep acting like it can move. It's a hole in the ground not a creature with legs!" Elizabeth was tired, hungry and sore. She wasn't moving another foot.

"It isn't a hole at all. It's an entity." Chill responded in desperation. "It won't need to move on it's own anyway."

"Well, how about you carry me then. I mean, you don't look like you've even broke a sweat."

Chill carefully picked up Elizabeth and held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and hoped she would wake up. That it was all just a dream.

Her soft lavender fur was warm and cozy. Her body heat felt relaxing. She was asleep in his arms.

~She's so warm. How is she so perfect? How can she rest peacefully? ~

When dawn finally came, Chill set Elizabeth down on a small patch of grass he found. She curled up.

~I wonder what sleeping is like. Is it really as refreshing as the tormented say?~

Soon into the day Chill had to retreat into a more shaded area of the forest just a short distance away. He couldn't risk being sun burnt. He watched Elizabeth glow like an angel in the sunlight.

~She is so beautiful. It's as if the gods created her themselves. Their work is unparalleled. I have so many flaws compared to such work. I depend upon the Pit like a parasite. Yet she must depend on no one.~

~But the gods. How cruel they are. Letting such horror go on. How did I not see it? What blinded me from the horrors?! What cruel selfish beings they are! Letting innocent blood keep the damned sealed away! If they are not capable of sealing the damned away themselves!~ "THEN WHAT RIGHT HAVE THEY TO BE CALLED GODS?!"

"What kind of sick twisted bastard would let such a vile creature _like_ the Pit feast on virgin souls for _nourishment_?"

Chill had a stunning revelation. He fell to his knees. Gripping his head.

"Oh…god. What am I?" ~Every step I take. Every breath, every thought. Is powered by virgin souls like Elizabeth's. All those innocent women. I've practically eaten them. I'm a monster no better than the Pit itself.~

A screeching noise pieced his thoughts. It was the Pit… There was sudden darkness. He saw nothing. Out of it came a familiar voice.

~WHERE ARE YOU?~ It'S monotone voice boomed. It was in a rage it was overpowering his ability to stay conscious.

~Far away!~ Chill spat back at the darkness.

~WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY HAVE YOU NOT BROUGHT HER TO ME? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR MIND?~

~Chill! CHILL!WAKE UP CHILL!~

~WHERE IS SHE? WHY HAVE YOU NOT BROUGHT HER TO ME?!~

~My eyes have been opened Pit.~ He struggled out.

~YOU LOVE HER!~ It's anger swelled.

~CHILL! PLEASE WAKE UP CHILL!~ He voice was growing stronger.

~THE YOU SEE THE VILENESS THAT YOU WERE BORN FROM? THAT YOU ARE, THAT MAKES YOU…ME.~ It laughed.

~Yes. I regret it. I will exterminate you Pit.~

~IF YOU KILL ME THEN YOU DIE TOO.~

~I don't care. You will die.~

~NO! YOU SHALL SERVE ME OR DIE BY ANOTHER'S HAND!~

Chill came to. His head was pounding.

"Oh thank god. What the hell was that?!" Elizabeth had used psychic to break the link the Pit had created.

"It was the Pit." His voice was filled with rage.

Chill went to get up.

"Chill! Don't get up you look like you've had a stroke or something!" She grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

"I have no blood." He said with a hiss snatching his arm away from her.

"What's gotten into you?!" Elizabeth was frightened by Chills appearance. His eyes were glazed over, his yellow rings glowed brightly. His veins pulsed.

"Mabey it's the fact that I just realized my every breath is fueled by innocent virgin souls!? And that for millennia I never thought about it, never questioned it never had a problem with it! Look at me! I'm filled with the very essence of them! I don't even have my own stomach to nourish myself! I suck life out of the Pit like some sort of fucking parasite!"

Elizabeth stood silent. She had nothing to say.


End file.
